


Care for thy Elder

by Julia_Danse



Series: The Soldier And The Civilian [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: About the past, Arthurs Quarters, F/M, Sexy Time, The Prydwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Danse/pseuds/Julia_Danse
Summary: Kate learns even more about Arthur.
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor
Series: The Soldier And The Civilian [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735984
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Care for thy Elder

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like those two found each other hehe.

So Arthur told Kate how he was sent from Lost Hills to the Citadel as a child, to be taken under the watchful eyes of Owyn Lyons and his daughter Sarah. She was older than him and taught him how to kill a man with a knife and what not. Back then he thought he loved her. He was just a child and didn’t know how real love felt, never really had the chance to experience it himself. He wished so much that Sarah would see him as more than just a little brother, but that wish was never granted. Then at the age of 13, when the deathclaw tore his face... He never really was the same again...  
  
The years ran past him, he grew up, taught to be a leader that wouldn’t break under the enormous stress such a position would bring with it. And soon not only Owyn died, but Sarah too. Another few years had passed and he was elected Elder of the East Coast Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel, at the sweet age of sixteen. He was too young for that position, but he mastered it with determination, focus, and the sheer will to make the wasteland a better place. _He wanted to uphold Owyn’s legacy but got indoctrinated and soon had ‘his own goals’ in mind.  
_  
A few months after Recon Squad Gladius was sent to the Commonwealth the Prydwen showed up. The group around Paladin Danse had found strange energy readings that they wanted to look after. Only high tech machines would have been able to create those peaks and Arthur was determined to find its source and get rid of the thing causing it. Soon it was clear that the Institute was behind all this, even the ‘Androids’ back in the Capital Wasteland, better known as Synths, were their creations. He held an inspirational speech about it; the Institute needed to be destroyed and the Brotherhood would be the force doing so. They even brought the remnants of Liberty Prime with them and he had tasked Proctor Ingram with the reconstruction of the giant robot.  
  
Kate hung on Arthur’s lips, eager to learn more about him. She knew from her sister that Arthur didn’t have an easy life and was very lonely. She wanted to be there for him, a shoulder to lean on, and even maybe be family? They needed time first, she knew.  
  
“...and then you stood on the command deck.”, he ended his sentence, a soft smile played around his lips. Kate felt pity for him. No one ever gave Arthur the chance to find out what _he_ wanted. A tear escaped her eyes when she looked up at him. “I’m sorry.”, she whispered. Arthur looked at her puzzled. “Why?”, he had asked her. She took one of his hands in hers and held it. “You never had the chance to have a normal childhood. Never had the chance to be the real you...” She choked on her words, trying to find the right ones when no other words were needed. Arthur knelt down and embraced her. “Hey now...”, he whispered softly and continued while he gently rubbed Kate’s back “It also has a good side, doesn’t it?” She sniffed once and looked at him again. Another smile played on his face, making his steel-blue eyes glisten with an unknown joy no one ever thought he was able to feel or even express. “I met you. Doesn’t that count for something?”  
  
Kate was surprised. She really didn’t think about that point of view. She shook her head and closed her eyes for a second. “Damn, you’re right.”, she then said. And then she slowly moved closer to him. “Arthur Maxson. It seems like you’re a better person than anyone might know.”, she had whispered. And before he was able to say something her lips were pressed on his. He didn’t mind it. It was a welcomed change of pace and he had to admit that he really liked tasting her lips on his. He sighed into her and strengthened the embrace around her small body. He so damn wanted to fuss her hairdo, see how long her hair really was, if it felt like silk between his fingers, how it smelled. He wanted to do more with her than just kiss her. He wanted to map her whole body, feel her curves under his fingertips, the goosebumps caused by his touch. He wanted to hear her moan his name in the heat of the moment, taste her fluids, and claim her as his own... At least they already were in his quarters, so the rest wouldn’t be too difficult to achieve.  
  
Somehow he managed to undo her bun and her hair fell down to her shoulders. He ran his hands through it and it indeed felt like silk between his fingers and he smiled. Kate opened her mouth for him and his tongue slipped in to explore and fight against her tongue. And finally, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. He lifted her up from the chair she still sat in and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Arthur slowly moved them to his bed and sat Kate down. Of course, she understood what he wanted, wasn’t she the same? They both took their time to undress each other and savor this sweet moment of silence. The clothes hey dropped were long forgotten when Arthur and Kate laid in his bed, exploring each other's bodies. Kate made sure to leave a trail of red lipstick all over his body as she kissed each and every centimeter of his skin, starting from his neck, down his collarbone to his chest, stomach, and the fine trail of hair that covered his skin just above his manhood. Arthur looked down at her, wondering how often she already had a man with her but his mind went blank when her hot mouth closed around his length. The soft touch of her tongue on his tip made him shiver, she bobbed her head up and down and gently sucked on his skin. Arthur groaned as heat began to form deep inside him, he was so close; _too close_. Kate noticed it and stopped her treatment, looking up at him with her big blue eyes.  
  
“Kate...”, Arthur said, voice raspy from lust “come here.” And she obeyed again, licking her way up from his erection to his jaw and began to kiss him again. Slowly and deep, romantic even. Arthur held her but couldn’t resist his urge to finally feel her the way she just did with him. With a swift move, he turned them around and she was now lying under him and smiled. It was the invitation he wanted to be accepted from her and so his hands got to work, tickling her skin as he grazed her sides with his fingertips down to her legs and up again. He slowly trailed his hands up to her chest, gently cupping her breasts and he felt how soft they were. He kissed her the same way she did before but instead of going down, he went up and kissed every centimeter of skin under his lips. And finally, he began to squeeze her. Kate moaned and oh god it was sexy...  
  
She squirmed under him when he began to suck on her nipples. One of her legs rubbed against him and it almost drove him crazy. “I wanna feel you.”, whispered Kate and Arthur didn’t need to be told twice as he placed himself at her entrance and slowly began to thrust himself inside her. This time he gave her the time to adjust, this time _he_ would take the time to feel her. And she felt good, so good. Her eyes widened when she had fully adjusted around him and he began to move a tick faster. “Oh god...”, moaned Kate. Her arms flew around his neck and she pulled him down for a long tongue loaded kiss. He kept his pace for a long while, driving Kate crazy. Damn, that man had some endurance!  
  
From one moment to the other Arthur started to grunt and his thrusts got out of rhythm but he was so hitting her right spot and Kate cried out his name while her climax hit her. Turned on by his name on her lips _in that way_ made him go even faster and it just took a few seconds and he collapsed on her, his whole body shook, just as was hers. Both panted and gasped for air as they looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. “Well, I think we should clean up, don’t you think?”, said Arthur before he got up and holding out a hand to the woman on his bed. She grabbed it and followed him to his private bathroom where they took a long and hot shower.  
  
Freshly washed they fell back into Arthur’s bed cuddled up against each other and both fell asleep immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everybody's safe and all and I hope you're doing well. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
